


Surprises

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [17]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Advice, Calm Flack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Jessica Angell Needs a Hug, Lindsay Gives Advice, Marriage Proposal, POV Jessica Angell, Pregnancy Test, Relationship Advice, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Angell, pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Angell has a surprise for Flack that isn't really a surprise for him.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> And finally getting back to this series! Answer to **csi50** Prompt #36 for Set #3 (" _next step_ ").

"Lindsay, I need to talk to you," Angell said urgently, backing Lindsay back into the now empty room she'd just left.

"Sure, Jessica," Lindsay said with a nod. She watched as Angell shut the door behind them. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I am _not_ okay," Angell said as she paced slightly. Lindsay didn't push; she knew, eventually, Angell would stop and tell her what was going on. Finally, she did stop and looked at Lindsay. "I'm pregnant."

Lindsay's jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"

"I did one of those home tests but the result was inconclusive so I went to my OB/GYN this morning and yes, I am officially pregnant. Five weeks along, more or less."

Lindsay looked at her. "I'm taking it I shouldn't say that I'm happy for you just yet."

"What am I going to _do_? Don and I just moved in together. And we've been careful. Very, _very_ careful. For fuck's sake, I'm on the pill!" Angell was waving her arms slightly at this point.

"Calm down. Glass walls, remember?" Lindsay said.

"I forgot," Angell said quietly.

"Look, I know this is not the best advice for you to hear right now, but you need to tell him. Do you know where he is right now?"

"At home. He had the day off," she said.

"I think everyone will understand if you take off for the day," she said.

"You're not going to tell them, are you?" Angell asked, horrified.

Lindsay shook her head. "No, but I imagine you'll be telling everyone later."

"Yeah," Angell said with a sigh. "I guess...I guess I'm going to go tell him now."

"Okay." Lindsay went over and gave her a quick hug. "And...congratulations."

"Thanks."

**\---**

Angell let herself in to find Don sitting on the couch. He looked at her for a moment and then got up.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, confused.

"No. Just thirsty," he said as he headed into the kitchen.

"Oh."

"Why would you think I was mad?"

"I...uh..." She shook her head. "Never mind. Don, I need to tell you something."

"How far along?"

She stared at him. "What? Wait, how did you...?"

He went over to the counter and picked something up off of it. "You didn't hide it in the trash well enough."

"I knew I should have just taken the bag to the dumpster," she grumbled as she looked at the pregnancy test in his hand.

"So...how far along?"

"Five weeks, give or take," she said with a sigh. "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I mean, that test isn't even positive."

He looked at her for a minute and then grinned. "That wasn't all that gave it away. You left your wallet at the doctors. They called to let you know and I put two and two together. Either you thought you were pregnant and you weren't, or you thought you were and you _were_. I took a guess."

"So, you're not upset?" she asked cautiously.

"Once I got past the initial shock? No, not upset." He moved back over towards her. "I just wish you'd told me you thought you were. I'd have gone to the doctor with you."

"Trust me, you didn't want to see my reaction," she said with a wry smile.

He paused. "Do you want this baby?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I just...I didn't know how the hell I was going to tell you and I freaked out."

"Okay," he said. He set the test down on the coffee table and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay."

"With you, yeah, it's okay. But what about our families? I mean, your mom may like me but even she has her limits, and this is _so_ not going to be what my family expected of me."

He rubbed her back until he felt her relax. "Your mom and my mom are going to be thrilled, I can tell you that much. First grand-kid for either side, you know?"

"Yeah. But what about..."

"Getting married?"

"Yeah."

"It's up to you. I mean, we don't have to make that decision now."

"I wanted to be married when I had kids," she said.

"You know I'll marry you. And not because you're pregnant, either. The only reason I suggested moving in together was because I wasn't sure if you'd actually think about marriage without that first."

She pulled away and looked at him. "You really want to marry me?"

"Yes," he said seriously.

She didn't reply, but she set her head back down and tightened her hold on him. He shut his eyes and just kept her close. He could wait for an answer for a while.

She pulled away after a while to look at him. "Yes."

"What?" he asked.

"My answer. I'll marry you."

"Really?" he asked, his grin widening.

"Yes, really," she said with a grin of her own. "Just...promise me that if we actually have a wedding it'll be before I get big and ugly looking."

"I don't think you can get ugly looking," he replied. "I've seen you first thing in the morning, remember?"

"Oh, shut up," she said.

"Seriously, though, I think you're going to look the same way you always have."

"And how's that?" she asked, sliding her arms up around his neck.

"Beautiful," he said quietly.

She moved in and kissed him softly. He tightened his hold on her slightly and continued the kiss, feeling as happy as he thought he could ever feel.


End file.
